Michael Korda
Michael Korda is the main antagonist in the 1997 film Metro. He was portrayed by , who also played Philo Gant in Strange Days, Top Dollar in The Crow, and Scroop in Disney's Treasure Planet. Biography In San Francisco, Michael Korda is first shown when Scott Roper takes his friend, Sam Baffert to see him. Sam asks him about a man who stole jewelry, when Sam finds out that Korda is the one who stole the jewelry, as he is a professional jewel thief. The visit ends when Korda stabs Sam to death in an elevator. Scott goes into the apartment to see the corpse of Sam on the apartment floor, after hearing a woman scream at the sight of Sam's dead body. Scott decides to get revenge, but Captain Solis refuses to let him interfere with the case, so Scott decides to do it on his own. Scott and his new partner, Kevin McCall head down to a jewelry store where hostages are being hold and sees that Korda is the man behind the heist. Korda takes a hostage and drives away in a truck. Scott and Kevin use Captain Solis's car to chase him. Korda wrecks the truck and boards a cable car, shooting the operator, and puts it in speed and Kevin and Scott chase him. Scott jumps onto the cable car. Korda is chased into a parking garage where Korda attempts to run Scott down with a car. Korda is then arrested. During a visit from his cousin, Clarence Teal, he orders him to kill Scott's girlfriend, newspaper reporter, Veronica "Ronnie" Tate to seek revenge on Scott. Teal shows up at Ronnie's apartment and attacks Ronnie. Scott arrives just in time and chases Teal down a fire escape. After a knife fight, Scott kills Teal by running him down with a car. An angry Scott visits Korda in jail and threatens to beat him up and kill him if he ever goes near him, Ronnie or anybody else he knows. He also shows Korda a autopsy picture of Clarence's corpse, which enrages Korda. Korda tells him he will find a way to mess with Scott and anybody else he cares about, causing Scott to leave in rage. Korda escapes from jail and kidnaps Ronnie. He lures Scott and McCall to an abandoned shipyard and threatens to kill Ronnie by decapitating her on a cutting machine, which Ronnie is pinned to, if he doesn't follow Korda's instructions. McCall is on a roof about to shoot Korda with a sniper rifle. Korda then attempts to run Scott down with his sports car. After Scott frees Ronnie from the cutting machine. During a shoot-out between Korda and McCall, Korda shoots McCall in the abdomen, but McCall survives. Scott and Korda fight in Scott's truck, which Korda is driving. Scott puts a pipe in between the door and pedal, causing Korda to get stuck in the truck. After a battle, Scott leaps out of the way as Korda rams into a stack of explosive barrels, causing a massive explosion that destroys Korda and his truck. Gallery Michael Korda 2.png|Korda meeting Lieutenant Sam Baffett in his apartment. Michael Korda 3.png|Korda after stabbing Sam to death in a lift. Michael Korda 4.png|Korda having an argument with his cowardly cousin, Clarence Teal. Michael Korda 5.png|Korda on the phone to Inspector Scott Roper. Michael Korda 6.png|Korda meeting Scott in person while holding a woman hostage. Michael Korda 7.png|Korda threatening a man inside a jewelry store. Michael Korda 8.png|Korda about to shoot an innocent bystander while trying to escape in a tram. Michael Korda 9.png|Korda finally being arrested by a vengeful Scott. Michael Korda 10.png|Korda (being imprisoned) speaking on the phone to Teal Michael Korda 11.png|Korda shocked when Scott shows him a photograph of Teal's corpse. Michael Korda 12.png|Korda confronting Scott at an abandoned shipyard after escaping from prison. Michael Korda 13.png|Korda attempting to escape in Scott's truck, while Scott clings to the bonnet. Korda's death.png|Korda incinerated in a massive explosion after crashing into a stack of oil drums. Trivia *His first name is a possible reference to his actor. Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Burglars Category:Assassins Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Vandals Category:Extortionists Category:Inmates